Ida ao circo
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: continuaçao da tarde na feira popular...  quando os cavaleiros pensam que iam ter uma tarde diferente pensaram bem... ou mal... deixo isso com voces      nao contem yaoi


Continuação da ida a feira popular…

Ahh outra coisa, a Sasha é de Lost Canvas a reencarnação de atena (para quem não sabe) e meti-a como irmã da Saori (coitada ter uma irmã como ela… ninguém merece) mas prontos…

Um dia no circo

A chegada da Saori era muito esperada e com esperada quero dizer MUITO INESPERADA!

Shion – muito bem pessoal a Saori está quase a chegar...estão todos apostos?

Todos contrariados – sim….

Shion - -.- desmancha prazeres…

O Telemóvel de Shion toca novamente.

Shion – Ssssssshhhhiuuu é a Saori…. Sim Princesa Saori

Saori – Shion, eu estou aqui á porta.

Shion falando baixinho – e era preciso me ligar para dizer isso?

Saori – Bem… venham cá, ter comigo

Shion – oookkkeeeyyyy…. Nós vamos -.-

Saga vai ter com Shion que desliga o telemóvel meio chateado

Saga – irmos a onde?

Shion – A Saori, pediu para irmos lá fora ter com ela.

Saga – ohh meu deus… - disse revirando os olhos

Saga – MALTA VAMOS LÁ TER COM SAORI LÁ FORA!

Kanon – QUÊ? SOMOS CAVALEIROS OU SOMOS PORTEIROS?

Shion – Um pouco de cada coisa….. infelizmente…

Bem vamos mas é ter com ela antes que haja problemas

Todos os cavaleiros vão ao encontro da Saori que estava a sair do aviao com Tatsumi, a irmã mais nova da Saori, Sasha, e claro os cavaleiros de bronze…. Quer dizer divinos (excepto Ikki, não queria ir a lado nenhum de maneira nenhuma…. Pois ele era mais do tipo "lobo solitário")

Saori – bom dia meus adorados cavaleiros

Todos – bom dia…. – Meios chateados

Aí os cavaleiros divinos vão ter com os seus amigos cavaleiros de ouro

Hyoga – MESTRE CAMUS! Eu estou muito feliz por voltar a vê-lo

Camus – também eu Hyoga

Shiryu – Mestre ancião, Shura!

Dohko – olha o meu discípulo favorito. =D

Shura – Shiryu… amigo ^^

Shiryu abraça Shura e Dhoko.

Seiya – ALDEBARAN!

Aldebaran – Há quanto tempo meu amigo… eh agora cavaleiro divino, andas a superarmos é?

Seiya – bem. Isso é outra história sabes com é xD

Ei Mu então tudo bem?

Mu – vai andando. Queres reparar a tua armadura?

Seiya – naa, Obrigada ;D

Shun – Afrodite, que bom voltar a ver-te =)

Afrodite – Então Andrómeda ^^

Seiya – EI IKKI ANDA CÁ COMPRIMENTAR O PESSOAL!

Shun – é mesmo típico do meu irmão xD

Saga para Atena

Saga – Quem é essa menina?

Saori – é a minha irmã mais nova, Sasha

Saga – olá Sasha

Sasha, levantou a cabeça com timidez, e sorriu para os cavaleiros.

Sasha – o-ola… - disse baixinho

Saga sorriu

Tatsumi – princesa vamos entrando para se acomodar no Hotel

Saori – muito bem Tatsumi, traz as minhas malas e da Sasha.

Tatsumi – sim princesa….

Saga para Shion – vamos mas é embora antes que isto sobre para nos

Shion – Mesmo….

Saori, Sasha e os cavaleiros, entram para o hotel e vão para um grande salão que tinha sido reservado para eles. Enquanto o Tatsumi ia apinhado de malas parecendo um burro de carga.

Tatsumi - ufa… prin-prin-cesa…. Onde é que deixo as malas

Saori – leva para o meu quarto

O desgraçado lá sobre uma escadaria carregado com as bagagens, com um tal esforço, algumas malas estavam quase a cai-lhe, mas este consegui impedir que elas caíssem.

Chegou ao quarto de Saori e atirou as malas para o chão, logo começou a coloca-las em filinha muito bem organizadas.

Tatsumi – AAAIIIII…. AS MINHAS COSTAS, esta mulher qualquer dia mata-me… – dizia enquanto dobrava o corpo para traz para estalar as costas.

Depois disso Tatsumi vai ter com Saori e os cavaleiros. Já no salão, estavam todos sentados a volta de uma grande mesa rectangular.

Saori - …. Bem eu tenho aqui o resto dos bilhetes para o circo.

Shion – que bom. ^^

Saori – mas só vous dou com uma condição.

Shion – QUAL?

Saori – tem de levar a minha irmã com vocês, ela nunca foi a um circo

Shion – ufaa … pensei que fosse pior

Saori – pior como, Shion?

Shion – nada nada ^^

Saori - -.-

Saga para Shion sussurrando – pensavas que ela ia connosco não era?

Shion – acredita… que susto

Saori – bem estão aqui o resto dos bilhetes, distribuam por aí.

Um maço de bilhetes é passado pelos cavaleiros que não tinha bilhete.

Saori – muito bem, o espectáculo é as 4h, e daqui a pouco vamos almoçar.

Shion – ok….

Todos os cavaleiros retiram-se e Kiki vai ter com a Sasha que ainda estava muito envergonhada.

Kiki – Olá Sasha. Eu chamo-me Kiki. ^^

Sasha – Olá. - Disse sorrindo

Kiki – então, queres ir dar uma volta e conheceres o pessoal?

Sasha, acena com a cabeça positivamente, aceitando o convite de Kiki.

Ambos passeavam pelo hotel, Kiki apresentava Sasha a cada cavaleiro, esta mostra-se agora muito mais á vontade com o seu novo amigo.

Era hora de almoço, e todos estavam reunidos a mesa a almoçar, o ambiente era de grande animação. Kiki e Sasha conversavam animadamente, pareciam amigos de longa data.

Ao acabar o almoço, estavam já todos prontos para partirem para o circo. Saori levou-os a todos para o circo no seu avião.

Já no avião, era uma viagem muito animada, todos estavam bem-dispostos, e Kiki e Sasha estavam cada vez mais próximos.

Milo – olha Ana qualquer dia vamos ter outro parzinho aqui

Ana, sorriu – acredita Milo…

Milo virou-se para tras onde se encontrava Mu e Aldebaran a dormir.

Milo – Ei Mu quer me parecer que qualquer dia, o Kiki hummmm…

Mu – o que tem o Kiki?

Milo – vai arranjar uma namorada…. E logo primeiro que tu

Mu – que bom para ele….

Milo – tu não te sentes sozinho por não ter nenhuma namorada?

Mu – não… tenho amigos isso é mais importante que uma namorada

Ana aplaude - é assim que se fala Mu ;D

Mu - ^.^

Milo - -.-

Kiki – então Sasha vais estar cá por quanto tempo?

Sasha – humm, eu vou ficar pela Grécia com a minha irmã

Kiki – A sério? Nós somos de lá!

Sasha – sério? Que bom assim já podemos brincar juntos ^^

Kiki - ^^

Os olhos de Sasha brilhavam e Kiki corou um pouco.

Chegando ao destino, todos saíram do avião excepto Saori, Seiya estava prestes a sair do avião quando Saori o chama.

Saori – seiya, preciso de uma ajudinha tua

Seiya – diga princesa, o que precisa?

Saori – preciso que venhas a um sítio comigo….

Seiya – que sitio?

Saori – surpresa

Seiya – O.O … okey….. vamos lá então

Saori em pensamento – YES! Esta no papo

Ao estarem todos reunidos lá fora, Hyoga da pela falta de Seiya

Hyoga – onde raio é que o pegasus se meteu? E também falta aqui a Saori.

Milo para Ana – correcção 2 pares amorosos

Ana – loool

Milo - =P

Tatsumi – a princesa e o pegasus não vão nos poder acompanhar ao circo vamos só nos

Milo – EU SÓ NÃO ACERTO NO TOTOLOTO!

Ana – tu nem jogas….

Milo – mas se joga-se já estava milionário

Ana – então joga…. xD

Milo – Lol

Dohko – bem pessoal vamos embora que já se faz tarde…

Ao chegarem a tenda do circo, foram ver os animais que estavam em jaulas, Aioros e Shura foram ver a jaula dos leões, que estavam a dormir.

Aioros – Olha Aioria o teu primo.

Shura – é mesmo parecido contigo…

Aioria – porque é imponente com eu?

Shuran – nao….só dorme xD

Aioria – GRRRRRR

Shura e Aioros partiram-se a rir, até que Aioria viu um estábulo com imponentes cavalos brancos.

Aioria – olha Aioros acho que encontrei a tua cara metade… ou melhor a metade do teu corpo.

Aioros - -.-

Shura – xD

Shion para Dohko – As crianças divertem-se

Dohko para Shion – e os adultos assistem

*Hi5*

O dono do circo sai atrás das pessoas, a implorar desculpa e que voltassem.

Mas estas ignoram-lho completamente

Dono do circo – OOHH MEU DEUS O QUE FAÇO DA MINHA VIDA – dizia desfeito em lágrimas sentado em cima de uma caixa

Saga e Kanon vão ter com o homem.

Saga – desculpe há algo que possamos fazer para o ajudar?

Donos do circo – Snif Snif… não… infelizmente não podem fazer nada…

Kanon – mas o que se passou aqui? Porque que as pessoas estão tão irritadas?

Dono do circo – bem… os meus artistas são inexperientes nisto… e fizeram um espectáculo tão mau que as pessoas querem sair daqui.

Saga e Kanon - =S

Saga – hummm. … acho que podemos ajuda-lo

Dono do circo – como?

Saga – nos podemos entrar no seu espectáculo e trazemos as pessoas de volta

Kanon – O QUE?

Dono do circo – A sério? Fariam isso por mim?

Saga – sim ^.^

Dono do circo – agradeço muito a sua ajuda… mas ah um pequeno problema

Saga – qual?

Dono do circo – é impossível fazer um espectáculo só com duas pessoas.

Saga – aguarde só um pouco

Kanon ainda continuava estupefacto com a ideia do seu irmão. E vai a correr atrás dele e segura-o pelo braço.

Kanon – SAGA! QUE RAIO DE IDEIA FOI AQUELA DE ENTRARMOS NUM ESPECTACULO DE CIRCO?

Saga – digamos que não consegui estar ali de braços cruzados sem fazer nada…

Kanon – e o que te leva a pensar que os outros vão concordar com essa ideia?

Saga – tenho um filling.

Kanon solta o braço do irmão e este segue a ter com grupo.

Aioria estava todo divertido a "rugir" para um leão que tinha acordado, Aioros filmava o momento

Aioros – queria ver se rugias assim se o leão estivesse fora da jaula…

Aioria – e se fosse preciso eu domar um faria com todo o gosto.

Saga ao ouvir aquilo dirige-se rapidamente ao cavaleiro de leão.

Saga – AIORIA! AMIGUINHO!

Aioria – o.O não me estas a confundir com o meu irmão?

Saga – não…. Será que os meus ouvidos ouviram que não te importavas de domar leões?

Aioria – Yap, faria sem problema nenhum

Saga – ENTÃO É A TUA OPOTUNIDADE DE BRILHARES!

Aioria - ha? Que história é essa?

Saga – nos vamos entrar num espectáculo neste circo

Aioria e Aioros – OOOO QQQQUUEEEE?

Aioros – QUE RAIO? QUEM É QUE TEVE ESSA IDEIA IDIOTA?

Aioros – só podia ter sido da Saori

Kanon – por incrível que pareça ….. não foi dela….foi dele - Disse apontando para Saga

Aioria e Aioros desviam o olhar de Saga e olham mortalmente para Saga

Saga – ehh esperem é por um boa causa….

Aioros – espero bem que sim – dizia entre os dentes.

Saga – é que o dono do circo esta aflito porque os seus artistas são tão maus que o publico saiu todo chateado… e querem a devolução do dinheiro

Aioria – e…..

Saga – e…. eu…..

Aioros e Aioria – tu…..

Saga – eu… disse ao homem que entravamos no espectáculo – disse entre os dentes e muito rápido

Aioria e Aioros – QUE? Não entendemos nada

Saga respira fundo e diz calmamente

Saga – eu disse ao homem que entravamos no espectáculo.

Aioria e Aioros – O.O

Kanon – bem Saga… o que te levou a pensar que eles aceitariam actuar no espectáculo?

Saga - =S tou feito….

Ai chega Ana, Milo, Camus, Mu e Afrodite

Ana – o que se passa com este circo? Parece mais um funeral…. As pessoas não param de dizer mal deste circo, alguém sabe o que se passa?

Kanon – pergunta ao Saga….. – disse olhando para ele com expressa de "já foste"

Saga – bem é que o dono do circo diz que os seus artistas não valem nada, e eu disse que nós podíamos entrar no espectáculo.

Milo, Camus, Mu e Afrodite – O.O

Ana simplesmente ficou pensando na situação, e após alguns momentos de reflexão vira-se para Saga.

Ana – tipo eu não me importo de entrar no espectáculo… mas não estou a ver algo que consiga fazer =S

Saga – Ana…. Tu tornaste-te cavaleira protectora de Atena, e DIZES-ME QUE NÃO SABES FAZER NADA?

Ana - ….. bem desde que não me metam com apresentadora por mim okey….

Milo – Ana… tu estas com febre ou algo assim? – dizia enquanto punha a mão na testa de Ana

Ana – sim Milo estou óptima… e acho que não há mal nenhum em ajudarmos o homem.

Camus – bem é um pouco repentino… mas acho que não há mal nenhum em ajudar o homem

Mu – concordo plenamente

Ana - ^^

Milo – huummmffffff

Ana – anda lá Milo…. Por favor, por favor, por favor – disse fazendo beichinho e segurando os ombros do cavaleiro

Milo – AHHHH NÃO OLHES PARA MIM ASSIM….;(

Ana – por favor

Milo – grrrrr okey okey – revirado os olhos

Mu, Camus e Afrodite – Nunca falha….

Ana - ^.^ bigada mor. – Dando-lhe um beijo

Saga – okey temos de falar com o resto do grupo e ver quem se disponibiliza.

Afrodite – olha eu posso fazer tiro com facas… quer dizer rosas… mas gostava de ter um alvo…

Ana- desde que esse alvo não seja eu ou o Shun…

Afrodite – naa… estava mais inclinado para o Mascara da Morte

Ana – HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA…. boa sorte com isso

Afrodite – quanto é que apostas que eu vou conseguir convencer o Mascara a ser o meu alvo?

Ana – escolhe tu!

Afrodite – okey… tem de ser algo que eu te possa lixar…. Hummm deixa-me cá ver quem pode ser….

Aí chega Shun e Hyoga . Afrodite olha para eles com um ar matreiro.

Afrodite - muito bem Ana… a aposta é….

Ana- …..

Afrodite – teres de beijar…..

Ana - … - já numa pilha de nervos

Afrodite - …. O Shun

Ana – O QQUUUEEE?

Shun e Hyoga – O.O

Milo – AFRODITE EU MATO-TE POR ESTA!

Ana engole em seco…

Milo – Ana não vais aceitar pois não?

Ana - …..

Afrodite – é pegar ou largar- esticando a mão para fazerem acordo

Ana – não há outra coisa que se possa fazer?

Afrodite – pegar ou largar…

Ana respira fundo e apos algum momentos de reflexão

Ana – …. Desculpa Shun…. – nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada é logo interrompida por Milo

Milo – EU MATO-TE! A TI E AO AFRODITE!

Ana – Milo….

Hyoga para Shun – parece-me que vais levar o beijo…. – disse cotovelando o braço do amigo

Shun – eu não quero estragar a relação deles os dois.

E o que mais me assusta é o que o Milo pode fazer….. lembras-te o que ele fez a ilha de Andrómeda?

Hyoga – poiss ele quando se zanga é bem mortal…

Shun – pois

Milo frustrado abandona o grupo

Ana – Milo espera!

Mas ele nem sequer parou ao chamado de Ana

Ana – Ana fica imóvel e de cabeça baixa

Afrodite – muito bem.. vou buscar o mascara da morte e já resolvemos isto tudo.

Shun e Hyoga vão ter com Ana que estava de costas para eles, tinha a cabeça baixa e apertava o punho com força.

Shun – Ana….

Enquanto pegava no braço de Ana

Ana – DEIXEI-ME!

Disse furiosa enquanto tirava bruscamente o seu braço da mão de Shun

Hyoga – Ana, já viste o estado em que estás? Anda connosco e bem um bocado de agua com açúcar, vai fazer-te bem.

Ana – NÃO QUERO! SO QUERO QUE ME DEIXEM SÓ! – dizia ainda de costas para eles

Hyoga ia falar quando Shun mete-lhe a mão no ombro e acena com a cabeça negativamente.

Hyoga contrariado abandona Ana.

Foi só o tempo de Shun e Hyoga sairem para chegar Afrodite e Mascara da Morte.

MDM – Ana… que raio de história é essa de eu ser alvo do Afrodite?

Ana - ….

MDM - olaa… estou a falar contigo

O punho de Ana apertava com cada vez mais força

Afrodite – Ahhhh mascara….

MDM – ANA! PODES ME EXPLICAR ESSA HISTÓRIA?

Afrodite – Mascara pára com isso – dizia Afrodite meio assustado, pois sabia que Ana estava furiosa

Ana vira a cara desfeita em lágrimas e diz

Ana – o que se passa? QUERES MESMO SABER O QUE SE PASSA? PERGUNTA AO SR. AFRODITE QUE SE LEMBRO DESTA APOSTA IDIOTA, E ESTOU SUJEITA A PERDER A PESSOA QUE MAIS AMO NO MUNDO!

MDM - ….

Mas pelo que ouvi tu aceitas-te a aposta…

Ana- EU NEM SEQUER DISSE A RESPOSTA! MAS SE QUERES SABER QUAL ERA EU DIGO-TE!

ERA NÃO! EU ERA INCAPAZ DE FERIR OS SENTIMENTOS DO MILO! E GRAÇAS A ESTA APOSTA IDIOTA… vou perde-lo – disse abaixando o tom de voz e sufocada

Milo estava super furioso, acabou por dar um soco numa jaula vazia, fazendo-a estremecer por todo lado.

Aí Camus que passava ali, viu o estado do seu amigo e foi ter com ele

Camus – Milo o que foi? O que te aconteceu?

Milo – O QUE ACONTECEU? É A QUE A ANA APOSTOU COM O AFRODITE QUE SE ELE CONSEGUI-SE CONVENCER O MASCARA DA MORTE PARA SER O SEU ALVO E CASO A ANA PERDESSE TINHA DE BEIJAR O SHUN?

Camus – O Shun?

Milo – SIM, O SHUN!

Camus - Sortudo do Shun – sussurrando para si próprio

Milo – o que é que disses-te?

Camus – nada, nada…. Olha Milo acalma-te de certeza que foi só uma brincadeira.

Milo- UMA BRINCADEIRA? ACHAS QUE BEIJAR OUTROS GAJOS É UMA BRINCADEIRA?

Camus- (irritado de o Milo estar a gritar) Achas que a Ana faria uma coisa dessas por mal?

Milo- O Que queres dizer?

Camus- A Ana adora-te tanto quanto tu dela e ela nunca faria algo para te magoar, e se ela fez uma coisa dessas tenho a certeza que já está arrependida. Ela provavelmente anda agora mesmo é tua procura para te pedir perdão.E Tu tambem devias andar á procura dela.(camus com uma pose seria, milo a olhar para o chao sem falar)

Milo- Eu...Só...Desculpa ter gritado contigo...

Camus- (Pôe uma mao no ombro do milo mas mantem a expressao seria) Não te preocupes..eu tambem sei o que o amor pode causar...

Milo. (levanta a cabeça e olha surpeendido para o camus.

Camus..Tu?

Camus- Anda vai lá apanhar a tua cavaleira (o Camus da um dos seus raros sorrisos ao Milo, que sorri de volta)

Milo- Obrigado (ele despede-se e afasta-se do camus, em busca da ana)(O Camus continua ali parado a ve-lo partir, sempre com a sua expressão seria)

Milo corre por todo o circo á procura de Ana, De repente começa a ouvir gritos ao longe e reconhece a voz da Ana. Ele acelera e mesmo ao virar de uma tenda encontra Mephisto encostado á um poste com um sorriso nos lábios. Milo olha para em frente e vê a Ana a gritar com o Afrodite, virada de costas para onde o Milo está.

O Milo começa a dar um passo na direcção da Ana, mas o Mephisto pára-o.

Milo olha para o Mephisto e este fala-lhe sem nunca perder o sorriso

Mephisto- Limita-te a ouvir.

O Milo volta a olhar para a Ana e tenta perceber o que a Ana está a dizer, o que até agora ainda não tinha conseguido por causa do barulho vindo do interior do circo

Ana- E mais! Aquilo que me fizes-te fazer não teve piada nenhuma! Tu fizeste-me ferir os sentimentos de uma pessoa muito querida, uma pessoa super simpática e amiga que sempre me ajudou desde que me tornei cavaleira!

Dite- Mas era apenas uma brincadeira.

Ana- UMA BRINCADEIRA ACHAS QUE BEIJAR OUTROS GAJOS É UMA BRINCADEIRA?

(O Milo fica surpreendido ao ouvir as palavras que ele proprio disse)

Ana- TU ACHAS QUE É UMA BRINCADEIRA TRAIR ASSIM UMA PESSOA DE QUE SE GOSTA?

a voz da ana está a começar a ficar rouca e os seus olhos vermelhos

ACHAS UMA BRINCADEIRA QUE ELE AGORA ESTEJA ZANGADO COMIGO?

A voz já a falhar-lhe a ana começa a esforçar-se cada vez mais para falar

ACHAS UMA BRINCADEIRA BRINCAR ASSIM COM OS SENTIMENTOS DA PESSOA MAIS QUERIDA, AMIGA, SIMPATICA E ADORAVEL DO MUNDO!

Ana- ACHAS PIADA (tosse) FAZERES( tosse) ISSO

O esforço tá a ser demais para a Ana e ela perde força e fica de joelhos ...á pessoa ...que eu amo..?

(O Afrodite está de boca aberta sem saber o que dizer, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa o Milo aproxima-se da Ana com uma cara seria, mas com algumas lagrimas. A Ana ouve alguem a aproximar-se e ao olhar para traz vê o Milo ao pé dela

Por uns momentos está tudo em silêncio sem ninguem saber o que dizer, até o mephisto perdeu o seu sorriso por um olhar serio para tentar perceber o resultado desta situação

A Ana vira-se para traz, em direcção ao Milo e com lagrimas nos olhos tenta falar

Ana- M-Milo desculp- (Mas não consegue acabar, porque o Milo pôs um joelho no chão e abraçou-a, fazendo o seu coração dar um pulo repentino.

O Milo não a larga e apenas mexe a sua boca ao ouvido da Ana)

Milo- Eu tambem te amo...(E nisto a Ana recomeça a chorar e abraça o milo tambem) (Vendo isto o Mephisto acha que eles mereçem estar sozinhos, então chama o Afrodite sem falar e ambos afastam-se)( O Milo e a Ana permanecem ali abraçados sem dizer nada, pois ambos sabem que não são precisas palavras para dizerem o que sentem..)

Saga já estava a entrada com quase todos os cavaleiros, excepto com Camus, Afrodite, MDM, Milo e Ana.

Saga – alguém viu o Camus, o Afrodite, o mascara, o Milo e a Ana?

Hyoga – ahh não te preocupes eles devem estar a aparecer… acho eu - disse com uma voz de preocupação.

Saga –mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hyoga – não não tudo okey…

Shun sussurra para Hyoga – espero que tudo esteja bem..

Hyoga – também eu Shun… também eu….

Saga – bem não percamos mais tempo vamos falar com o dono do circo e resolvemos já isto.

Todos os cavaleiros entram na tenda e vão em direcção ao dono do circo.

Dono do circo – ora muito bem…o que é que vocês sabem fazer?

Saga – bem aqui o um, consegue levitar coisas.

Mu - O.O e quem é que te disse que vou entrar? – Sussurra entre os dentes para Saga

Saga – Por favor entra no jogo é por uma boa causa…

Mu revira os olhos e aceita contrariado….

Saga – bem aqui o Aldebaran levanta pesos….

Aldebaran mostrando os seus músculos do braço

Dono do circo – impressionante

Saga – o mascara da morte…. Não esta cá também ele além de matar coisas não serve para grande coisa.

Saga - depois temos o Aioria que sei la….

Aioria – EI! NÃO SALTAS-TE GEMEOS?

Saga – eu estou a comandar-vos… sim

Aioria – GGGRRRRRRR

Saga – ora bem o que é que o Aioria pode fazer…

Aioros para Saga – sabe domar leões

Saga com sorriso matreiro

Saga – pooiissss é! O nosso leãozinho sabe domar leoes

Aioria – O QUE?

Saga – se bem me lembro foi o que disses-te lá fora que não tinhas medo de domar leoes.

Aioria – estava na brincadeira

Saga – ah ah ah es tão cómico….

Aioria - …. Grrrrrr

Saga para o dono do circo – ele vai domar leões

Dono do circo – também temos tigres

Saga – ahh isso é para o Dohko

Dohko – E venham eles!

Saga – foi fácil – disse sussurrando

Saga – o Shaka… fica a meditar

Shaka lança um olhar mortal para Saga…

Saga – bem.. Prosseguindo

Saga – o Milo… que também não está aqui…. Acho que poderia actuar com a Ana… sei la com cavalos ou assim.

Aioria para Saga – NA NA NA ! quem fica com os cavalos é o meu maninho… não é Aioros

Aioros – vais paga-las…..

Aioria – eu atiro-te aos leões

Aioros – e eu mato-te

Aioria mal abre a boca, são logo interrompidos por kanon

Kanon – e se vocês não calam mando-vos para outra dimensão.

Aioria e Airos calam-se mas olham mortalmente um para o outro

Saga – bem como estava a dizer…. O Aioros fica com os cavaloss

Aioria para Aioros – TOOMMAAAA

Saga – o Shura…. Pode ser trapezista, ou pode fazer magia dividindo o corpo a meio

Shura – Porque?

Saga – jumping Stones….. Excalibur…

Shura – hummmm…. Posso escolher a segunda ^.^

Dono do circo – mas para ter de dividir o corpo a alguém vai precisar de um assistente…

Shura –ahh não á problema eu uso o Saga

Saga – NEM PENSES! TENHO AMOR A VIDA

Shura – hummm

Saga – depois temos o Camus que também não sei o que pode fazer

Ai entra Camus na tenda e dirige-se a Saga.

Camus – eu sei o que o Camus pode fazer… congelar-te num caixão de gelo o que achas?

Saga – não obrigada… JÁ AGORA! Onde é que andas-te?

Camus – por aí…

Saga – e a Ana, o Milo, o MDM e o Afrodite?

Camus – ainda não vieram?

Saga – não….

Camus – disso já não sei…

Saga – bolas….

Aí chegam MDM e Afrodite, que se juntam ao grupo

MDM – finalmente vos encontramos

Saga – QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE! ONDE E QUE ADARAM?

Afrodite – tivemos um problemazinho e tal…

Saga – que problemazinho?

MDM e Afrodite – ahhh….. ahhhh pois… ahhhh

Saga – adiante… sabem onde está a Ana e o Milo.

MDM – SIM

Afrodite – NÃO

Saga - - .-

MDM – NÃO

Afrodite – Sim

Saga já irritado e a cor dos seus cabelos quase mudam.

SAGA – OOOONNNNDDDEEEE ESSSSTAAAMMMMM AAAAAA AAAANNNNNAAAAAA EEE OOOO MMMMMMIIIIILLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO?

Afrodite e MDM – AHHH

Chegam Ana e Milo, abraçados e super felizes.

Ana e Milo – Estamos aqui ^^

Milo olha com um grande sorriso para Camus, e este retribui-lhe com um leve sorriso de satisfação e acenado positivamente.

Saga – caramba por onde é que vocês andaram?

Milo – por ai – diz enquanto dá um beijo na bochecha de Ana, e a aperta num caloroso abraço.

Saga – até já me perdi onde é que ia….

Shura – ias no Camus…

Saga – ahh sim… Oh Afrodite, que cena é que sabes fazer para um espectáculo de circo?

MDM – cara de palhaço já tem xD

Afrodite, manda um grande soco na cabeça de MDM, fazendo com que este caia para o chão.

Afrodite – beeemmm, vou fazer tiro ao alvo com rosas…. E uso o mascara como alvo.

MDM – VAIS USAR QUEM!

Afrodite – tu, porquê? Há algum problema…

MDM – sim! UM GRANDE PROBLEMA! EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NO TEU ESQUEMA MARADO!

Saga – DECIDAM-SE DE UMA VEZ JÁ DEVIAMOS ERA ESTAR NO PALCO A ACTUAR!

Dono do circo – bem já que este espectáculo não correu muito bem, temos outra sessão as 5.30h.

Saga – ENTAO VAMOS LA MECHAM-SE O TEMPO JÁ PASSA, SÓ TEMOS 1H PARA FAZER TUDO! VAMOS! VAMOS! VAMOS! – Disse Saga enquanto empurrava os cavaleiros que iam actuar

Saga – é verdade.. .Ana e Milo, vocês fazem o que?

Ana – fazemos o quê como?

Sagas – se sabem fazer algo para o circo…

Milo – êê ê êê êê êê êê êê…

Saga – não digas mais nada… ficam na plateia

Ana – fixe… - enquanto olhava nos olhos de Milo e beija-o

Ai vem Mu todo aflito ter com Saga, Ana e Milo.

Mu – PESSOAL VIRAM O KIKI E A SASHA?

Ana – nã, não o vi….

Mu – ohh meus deuses, onde raio é que aquele miúdo se meteu.

Milo – eh Mu acalma-te o Kiki não é nenhum bebé ele sabe se cuidar.

Mu – Não é somente o Mu que me preocupa a Sasha também desapareceu

Ana – quase de certeza que eles estão juntos, mas mesmo assim vamos procurá-los antes que o espectáculo comece.

Mu – obrigada Ana

Ana, Mu e Milo iam em busca de Kiki e Sasha, Camus Chama Milo.

Camus – então? Como correu?

Milo – (respira fundo) foi surpreendente… ela nunca me quis magoar, e discutiu isso com o Afrodite…

Camus da um leve sorriso, e Abraça o amigo

Milo – obrigada Camus… obrigada por tudo

Camus – os amigos são para isso mesmo.

Saga, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Dohko, Aldebaran, MDM e Afrodite os outros foram indo sepreparar, os restantes foram para a plateia.

Hyoga ao ver o abraço que Camus deu a Milo, ficou ligeiramente com ciúmes.

Hyoga – MESTRE!

Camus larga Milo, olha para trás, e ve Hyoga nos bancos da plateia a chama-lo

Camus – Sim Hyoga

Hyoga – guardei-lhe um lugar… também tenho pipocas

Camus – obrigada Hyoga eu já vou.

Milo – bem é melhor eu ir ter com a Ana

Camus – é melhor….

Milo sai da tenda e Camus vai para a beira de Hyoga.

Mu e Ana do lado de fora gritavam pelo Kiki e por Sasha. Mas sem não davam sinais de vida…

Mu –onde anda aquele miúdo… espero que não lhe tenha acontecido nada de mal

Ana metendo a mão no ombro de Mu– Calma Mu, ele está bem… ele já esteve em missões perigosas e ficou bem…. Tens de acreditar no Kiki, ele só é pequeno por fora mas por dentro já é um homenzinho.

Mu respira fundo e mete a sua mão na mão de Ana.

Mu – obrigada Ana.

Ana dá um leve sorriso. Milo chega a correr, meio ofegado

Milo – ufaaa, então á notícias do kiki e da Sasha?

Ana – ainda não… infelizmente….

Milo - =(

Kiki e Sasha, estavam num jardim com flores, um belo lago com cisnes e patos, um local agradável para passear.

Estavam sentados sobre a relva a ver os cisnes a nadarem, graciosamente pela água.

Sasha – Kiki, eu nunca me diverti tanto em toda a minha vida – disse ela com um grande sorriso

Kiki – Nem eu Sasha, nem eu… - sorriu para a rapariga

Um cisne sai da agua e dirige-se a Kiki, este "provoca-o" o cisne abre a asas e vai em direcção a Kiki grasnando. Kiki levanta-se assustado e é perseguido pelo cisne, o cisne mordia o rabo de Kiki enquanto Sasha ri-se ao ver a situação do pobre rapaz.

Sasha – Kiki anda cá! – dizia enquanto se ria

Kiki teleporta-se para escapar ao cisne, e consegue, este ao não encontrar o rapaz volta para a agua.

Kiki que estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, chama Sasha.

Kiki – ppppssssttttt Sasha! Anda cá

Sasha – ahh Kiki… - dirige-se ao rapaz

Kiki – aquele cisne maluco já se foi?

Sasha – (sorri) sim já se foi

Kiki – ufaa… o Hyoga é bem mais simpático que aquele cisne maluco.

Sasha – ahh kiki…. Já não devíamos ter voltado para o circo?

Kiki – EHHHH ESQUECI-ME COMPLETAMENTE DISSO! – dizia enquanto metia a mão na testa

Sasha – eles já devem estar preocupados com connsco…

Kiki - bem vamos lá…

Sasha – e como é que vamos para lá?

Kiki – da mesma maneira que viemos…. teleporte

Kiki segura na rapariga, e teleportam-se para o circo.

Eram 5.15 e o circo já estava cheio, os cavaleiros já estavam prontos, mas muito nervosos.

Aldebaran tinha um tipo fato de banho, dourado e estava a aquecer para o levantamento de pesos. Máscara tinha um fato azul-escuro.

Aldebaran – Mascara estas roupas fazem-me gordo?

MDM – Não. Tu é que és gordo, não metas as culpas para a roupa, ela não tem culpa.

Aldebaran – ora seu…. – Uma mão segura o forte braço de Aldebaran, que se preparava para dar um murro no mascara.

Era aioria vestido de domador de leões. Estava elegante, o seu fato era azul semi- justo ao corpo, calça branca, botas cano alto pretas, e um chicote na mão.

Aldebaran – UUAUUU! AIORIA ESTAS UM ESPECTACULO!

Aioria – Shiuuuuu

MDM – hummm… se a Marin te visse assim upa upa….

Aioria – A MARIN NÃO É PARA AQUI CHAMADA.

MDM – calma Leão…

Dohko aparece, tem um fato idêntico ao de Aioria só que o seu uniforme era vermelho.

Aioros junta-se ao grupo, e estava com um fato azul-marinho com botões dourados, calça branca e botas cano alto pretas.

Aioros – uau mano, estas estás um espanto… mas é claro que eu estou mais.

Aioria - -.-

Dohko – ohh pessoal calmex… sosseguem…

Afrodite tinha um fato azul claro, quase da cor dos seus cabelos, com brilhantes azuis mais escuros. E um cinto onde podia por as facas. O seu cabelo estava preso para não ir para a frente dos olhos.

Afrodite – Anda lá Shura sai daí

Shura – NÃO SAIO! NEM ME MATEM!

Afrodite – Anda lá homem, sai daí….

Shura – NNNAAAOOOOO

Aioros – o que se passa com o Shura?

Afrodite – Não quer sair por causa do fato que ele tem…

Aioros – é assim tão má?

Afrodite – o Shura que o diga

Aioros vai em direcção a cortina onde Shura estava escondido.

Aioros retira a cortina fortemente e vê Shura com o seu fato.

Era um "fato de banho" amarelo com enfeites cor de laranja e uns collants brancos

Aioros – XDDDDDDDDDD

Shura – PARA DE TE RIR!

Aioros – NA-NA-NÃO CONSIGO…. AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH

Shura – EU MATO-TE

Aioria, Aldebaran, MDM, Afrodite, Dohko ao verem o fato de Shura caem no chão de tanto rir.

Shura, está vermelho de vergonha e de fúria.

Aparece o dono do Circo com Saga, Saga ao ver o fato de Shura tenta se esforçar ao máximo para não morrer a rir.

Shura – também tu?

Saga – Ai… Ai… ai a minha barriga…. bem pessoal estão todos prontos? O espectáculo vai começar!

Ana entra pela porta com um uniforme azul claro, com calças pretas e botas pretas.

Ana – não iam fazer o espectáculo sem mim ou iam?

Saga – Ana! Eu pensei que não vinhas!

Ana – eu prometi que vinha, e aqui estou ^.^

Saga – Ana ouvi dizer que o Kiki e a Sasha desapareceram…

Ana – é verdade mas felizmente já os encontramos…

Saga – ufaa ainda bem ^ .^

Dono do circo – vou apresentar o circo preparem-se

O dono do circo, vai para o meio da arena, e um grande foco de luz ilumina o apresentador.

Dono do circo – RESPEITAVEM PÚBLICO! HOJE VAMOS TER UM GRANDIOSO ESPECTACULO!

AGORA SEM MAIS INSTERRUPÇOES VAMOS TER NA ARENA, DOIS JOVENS DOMADOR DE BELOS CAVALOS LUSITANOS. SENHORAS E SENHORES, AIOROS E ANA.

Enquanto uma salva de palmas soa no circo, o apresentador entra e Aioros e Ana entram para a Arena, fazem a vénia, acenam as pessoas. E ai entram 3 imponentes cavalos brancos que vão em direcção a arena e fazem uma vénia ao público.

Ana pega no chicote fazendo sinal aos cavalos para eles trotarem, andam a volta da arena, com grande graciosidade.

Aioros levanta o braço para cima, e os cavalos para de andar virando-se para Aioros, com as mãos faz um gesto de subir, os cavalos ficam em duas patas e andam pela arena.

Uma grande salva de palmas sai da plateia

Milo – uuuuhhhh é assim mesmo Ana

Camus – Não á duvida que esta ao a fazer um exelente trabalho!

Milo – Claro é a Ana que está lá…

De dentro da tenda entram mais 3 cavalos que fazem a vénia ao público, e juntam-se ao restantes Aioros junta todos os cavalos dois a dois enquanto Ana monta um deles.

Voz – AGORA UM NÚMERO MAGNIFICO! ANA VAI TENTAR POR-SE EM PÉ EM CIMA DAS COSTAS DO CAVALO A GALOPE.

Ana estava um pouco assustada, estava em cima do cavalo a galope, com grande esforço tenta se por em cima do dorso do cavalo.

Ana em pensamento – T UCONSEGUES! TU CONSEGUES! OS TREINOS DE CAVALEIRA ERAM BEM PIORES E TU JÁ TREINAS –TE O EQUILIBRIO. ANDA TU CONSEGUES!

Ana tenta se por em cima de dois cavalos mas quase perde o equilíbrio…

O publico estava com receio de Ana não conseguir, mas quem estava mais assustado era, Milo, Camus, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Kiki, Sasha, Mu, Shion, Kanon… sabiam que Ana podia se magoar seriamente.

Milo – por favor que não lhe aconteça nada de mal… por favor que não lhe aconteça nada de mal… - rezava Milo de olhos fechados

Derrepente todo o publico delira e aplaude com intensidade.

Camus – Milo! OLHA!

Milo mal olha para a arena dá um grande sorriso. Ana tinha conseguido se apoiar em pé sobe os dois cavalos a galope.

Voz – INCRIVEL ACTUAÇAO DE ANA. UMA GRANDE SALVA DE PALMAS PARA ANA!

Ana senta-se no dorso do cavalo e fê-lo parar.

Ao desmontar o cavalo Aioros abraça-a dando-lhe os parabéns.

Ana e Aioros juntam os cavalos a pares, e soa a musica da Valsa e os cavalos pareciam que dançavam com toda a distinção e graciosidade.

Todo o publico estava encantado com o trabalho dos cavalos Ana e Airos só ajudavam nos paços de dança fazendo gestos com as mãos e serpenteando o chicote no chão.

O Show com os cavalos chegou ao fim. O publico adorou o espectáculo, aplaudiu com toda a intensidade.

Foi uma experiencia fantástica para Ana e Aioros, fizeram a vénia e os 6 cavalos também e daí saíram da arena no meio de uma salva de palmas.

O apresentador entra, na arena

Dono do circo – BEM CARISSIMOS ESPECTADORES ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESDE ESPECTACULO.

MAS ISTO AINDA É O INICIO, VAMOS AGORA TER UM NUMERO ARRISCADO.

UM NUMERO DE TIRO AO ALVO, COM FACAS.

SENHORAS E SENHORES UMA GRANDE SALVA DE PALMAS PARA MEPHISTO E AFRODITE!

MDM e Afrodite entram correndo para arena, no meio de uma grande salva de palmas.

Alguns trabalhadores do circo metem alvos para Afrodite usar.

MDM – se me atinges tu vais morrer!

Afrodite – não é esse o meu objectivo…. Para já….

MDM – hummmm…..

Afrodite prepara as suas facas enquanto mascara da morte é pregado a um grande alvo.

Afrodite, pega numa faca, e atira…. A faca acerta mesmo rente á orelha de mascara

MDM – AII MAE QUE EU VOU MORRER….

O publico aplaude

Afrodite – lança a segunda fava a e acerta perto do braço de mascara.

MDM – Ai meu deus! Se ele me faz um golpezinho que seja… mato-o

O publico volta a aplaudir

Ao lado de Afrodite estava uma mesa com várias facas, uma venda, e um espelho

Afrodite pega no espelho e vê o seu reflexo lá.

MDM – AFRODITE NÃO SÃO HORAS PARA TE VERES AO ESPELHO

Afrodite lança um ar matreiro a MDM e vira-lhe as costas enquanto pega em 4 facas.

MDM – A-A- Afrodite o que vais fazer ?– dizia ele sussurrando

Afrodite enquanto se vê ao espelho, sem MDM contar dá meia volta e lança rapidamente as 4 facas.

Uma acerta acima da cabeça de MDM, 2 delas entre o pescoço e os ombros e outra quase entre os joelhos de MDM.

MDM – O.O…..

O publico delira, aplaude com intensidade

Voz – E AGORA UM NUMERO AINDA MAIS ARRISCADO…. O ALVO DE MEPHISTO VAI COMEÇAR A RODAR E OS OLHOS DE AFRODITE VAO SER VENDADOS.

MDM – O QUUUEEEEE?

Afrodite – Calma! Confia em mim…

MDM – E DISSO QUE TENHO MEDO!

As assistentes rodam de vagar o alvo de MDM e vendam os olhos a Afrodite.

MDM – EU VOU MORRER! EU VOU MORRER! EU VOU MORRER! – diziam sussurrando e super assustado.

Afrodite pega em 6 facas mais pequenas, e para piorar a situação rodam Afrodite para complicar mais o desafio

Mascara da morte que tinha os olhos fechados com força e abre um.. e ao ver que estão a rodar Afrodite e que ele tem facas na mão, mascara quase apanha um ataque cardíaco.

Ai Kanon sai da plateia e Milo pergunta-lhe:

Milo – Kanon, onde vais? Estas a perder a melhor parte

Kanon – ahh? Vou ao wc venho já.

Milo – okey despacha-te para não perderes nada.

Na arena, há uma grande tensão no ar, a um grande silencio no ar, até que Afrodite lança um punhado de facas e… todo o corpo de MDM é contornado pelas facas.

Afrodite tira a venda e sorri, por não ferir ou seu amigo… ou pior mata-lo….

MDM – O.O… e desmaia…

O publico aplaude com entusiasmo, alguns até se levantam em sinal de que gostaram mesmo do que viram.

As assistentes desprendem MDM , este ainda estava meio zonzo e apoia-se em Afrodite, os dois acenam ao publico, fazem uma vénia e saem da arena.

Dono do circo – UMA GRANDE ACTUAÇAO DE AFRODITE E MEPHISTO, ISTO SIM É UM NUMERO ARRISCADO… NÃO TENTEM ISTO EM CASA MENINOS….

Milo para Kiki – ouviste Kiki… não tentes isto em casa

Kiki - -.-

Sasha ri-se

Naquele momento Kanon sai da plateia, e Camus pergunta-lhe:

Camus – onde é que vais?

Dono no circo – CARRISSIMOS ESPECTADORES

Um homem vem ter com o apresentador, e sussurra-lhe algo no ouvido…..

DONO CIRCO – BEM SENHORAS E SENHORES…. VAMOS TER UM MOMENTO INESPERADO E AGUARDADO PELOS MAIS PEQUENOS! VAMOS TER UMA DUPLA DE PALHAÇOS…. O TRIMBIN E O TRIMBÃO.

Entram dois palhaços num monociclo, Trimbin (Saga) é careca e tem dois pompons verdes de lado da cabeça, uma grande laço amarelo com bolas vermelhas, uma camisa larga amarela, umas grandes calças com varias cores com suspensórios laranjas. E uns sapatos enormes vermelhos.

Trimbão (kanon) – tem uma farta cabeleira vermelha encaracolada, uma blusa azul clara, Calças vermelhas com bolas amarelas, e uns grandes sapatos (tipo all star)

Os mais pequenos aplaudiam os palhaços.

Trimbin(Saga) – olá meninos!

Crianças da plateia – OLLAAAA!

Trimbin(Saga) – estão bem dispostos?

Crianças da plateia – SSSSIIIIMMMM!

Trimbão (kanon) – QUEREM SE DIVERTIR?

Crianças da plateia – SSSIIIIIMMMM

Trimbão (kanon) – POIS SE É DIVERSSAO QUE QUEREM É DIVERSSAO QUE VAO TER!

Crianças da plateia – 

Trimbão (kanon) - Olha Trimbin?

Trimbin(Saga) – simmm….

Trimbão (kanon) - Olha Trimbin?

Trimbin(Saga) – simmm….

Trimbão (kanon) - Olha Trimbin?

Trimbin(Saga) – O QUE QUERES!

Trimbão (kanon) – nada….

Trimbin(Saga) – -.-

Trimbão (kanon) – olha sabes porquê que os alentejanos usam pijama para andar de mota?

Trimbin(Saga) – Não? Porquê que os alentejanos usam pijama para andar de mota?

Trimbão (kanon) – Para se deitarem nas curvas…..

Milo (em pensamento) aquelas vozes não me são nada estranhas… já as ouvi em algum lado… mas onde….

Trimbão (kanon) – olha vou tocar aqui uma musiquinha para os nossos espectadores.

Trimbão saca uma mini gaita e começa a tocar.

Trimbin tira-a das mãos do Trimbão…

Trimbin(Saga) – Não….

Trimbão (kanon) – não faz mal eu tenho outra…. – e começa a tocar

Trimbin(Saga) tira novamente a segunda gaita

Trimbão (kanon) – não faz mal eu tenho outra

Trimbin já chateado, tira-lhe a gaita que Trinbão estava a tocar …

Trimbão (kanon) – T.T és mauuu

Trimbin (Saga) – TU NÃO TENS EDUCAÇAO NENHUMA PORTA-TE COMO UM CAVALHEIRO!

Trimbão (kanon) – mas para que é que eu quero ser um cavaleiro? Nem sei montar a cavalo.

Trimbin(Saga) – oh meu idiota, não disse cavaleiro disse CA-VA-LHEI-RO.

REPETE COMIGO – CA-VA-LHEI-RO

Trimbão (kanon) – CA-VA-LEI-RO

Trimbin(Saga) – NÃ É CAVALEIRO HOMEM! É CAVALHEIRO!

Trimbão (kanon) – MAS EU NÃO SEI DIZER CAVALHEIRO?

Trimbin(Saga) – ACABAS-TE DE DIZER…

Trimbão (kanon) - dizer o que?

Trimbin(Saga) – CAVALHEIRO

Trimbão (kanon) – MAS EU JÁ TE DISSE NÃO SEI DIZER CAVALHEIRO

Trimbin(Saga) – ACABASTE DE DIZER PELA SEGUNDA VEZ…..

Trimbão (kanon) - disse?

Trimbin (Saga) – sim….

Trinbão – ahh okey… ahhhh olha tenho ali uma surpresa para ti….

Trimbin(Saga) – A Serio?

Trimbão (kanon) – claro ^^

Trimbão sai da arena e volta com um grande embrulho.

Trimbão – toma isto é para ti!

Trimbin(Saga) – OH ESTÃO QUERIDO… nunca ninguém me tinha dado um presente - A medida que abre a caixa…. Uma mola com uma grande tarte de chantilly acerta em cheio na cara dele

Trimbim (Saga) – EU MATO-TE TRIMBÃO!

Kanon corre pela arena perseguido por Saga, sobre para a plateia, e começa a correr pelos espaços onde estavam os espectadores, como Saga tinha ficado um pouco para trás Kanon senta-se no colo de Milo e Camus, quando viu que Saga estava a aproximar-se este saiu disparado pelas escadas até a arena.

Milo – Aqueles palhaços não eram o Kanon e o Saga?

Camus – Yap… só te apercebes-te agora que são eles?

Milo – bemmm… então foi por isso que o Kanon nunca mais voltou…hummmm. Ele é esperto….

Camus acena a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso.

Chegando a arena Saga aperta o pescoço a Kanon.

As crianças estavam muito divertidas, e riam-se bastante. Sasha estava divertidíssima.

Todos aplaudiam os dois palhaços, Saga e Kanon fizeram uma vénia e saíram de lá acenando as pessoas.

Dono do circo – ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESTE ESPECTACULO… VAMOS SO FAZER UM CURTO INTERVALO. NA SEGUNDA PARTE DO ESPECTACULO VAMOS TER UM DOMADOR DE LEOES E TIGRES. ATÉ JÁ CAROS ESPECTADORES.

Algumas pessoas fazem um intervalo

A arena era preparada para as jaulas dos felinos.

(15 minutos depois)

Dono do circo – PASSAMOS AGORA A SEGUNDA PARTE DO NOSSO ESPECTACULO. E COMO PROMETIDO, VAMOS AGORA ASSISTIR A UM ESPECTACULO COM OS FELINOS.

VAMOS TER DOIS DOMADORES DE LEÕES E DOS TIGRES, SENHORAS E SENHORES UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA AIORIA E DOHKO.

A arena estava coberta de Jaulas e Aioria e Dohko estavam lá dentro a espera dos felinos.

Chegaram 2 leões e Aioria chicoteou o chão comandando os leões a irem para as plataformas, os dois sentaram-se esperando o outros grupo de felinos, naquele momento chegaram 2 tigres, Dohko não precisou sequer de usar o chicote, bastou apenas apontar com o dedo para a plataforma e os tigres foram com se fossem cães.

Aioria – como é que fazes isso?

Dohko – o segredo é a alma do negócio…. ^.^

Aioria – poissss…

Pelo túnel chegam mais 1 tigre e um leao

Aioria – muito bem Dohko vamos fazer a pirâmide?

Dohko – yap…

Aioria controlava os leões e Dohko os tigres, havia uma grande plataforma em forma de pirâmide.

Primeiro Aioria, controlou um leão e este subiu para o cimo da pirâmide. Dohko controlou um tigre para preencherem a pirâmide de cima para baixo, (e a ordem era leão, tigre).

Voz – E UMA MAGNIFICA PIRAMIDE FELINA.

A pirâmide estava completa, e a plateia aplaudia.

Aioria – vamos mete-los saltar pelo arco em chamas?

Dohko – sim… quem começa?

Aioria – tanto faz… okey começa tu

Dohko vai buscar um arco e acende-o, prepara duas plataformas para os felinos saltarem.

Dohko retira um tigre da pirâmide e tenta fazer com que este salte o arco, ao inicio o tigre hesita, mas Dohko ordena-o firmemente e o tigre dá um salto sobre o arco.

O público aplaude com grande entusiasmo, Aioria tenta a sua sorte, retira um leão da pirâmide e serpenteia com o chicote no chão para que o leão salte para a plataforma, ao inicio o leão não obedece a Aioria, mas este grita firmamento para o leão, e serpenteia mais uma vez com o chicote no chão. O leão sai da pirâmide e sobre para a plataforma, Aioria ordena o leoa atravessar o arco em chamas, mas este mostrava-se muito teimoso. Aioria grita firmemente mas este continua sem odedecer…

Aioria – o que faço Dohko? Ele é um leão muito teimoso.

Dohko – é como tu, não é Aioria?

Aioria – Anda lá ajuda-me já não sei o que fazer, para que ele salte o arco.

Dohko – deixa isso comigo.

Dohko vai á beira do leão e faz lhe uma festa na cabeça, Deixando Aioria pasmado.

Dohko apenas com um gesto de "vai atravessa o arco", o leão atravessou o arco em chamas, deixando Aioria boquiaberto e a plateia aplaude com muita força.

Dohko – anda lá agora é a tua vez.

Aioria chama desta vez um tigre e este saí da pirâmide para a plataforma, Aioria olha nos olhos do tigre e grita firmemente, o tigre salta o arco sem hesitar, o que deixa Aioria muito satisfeito por conseguir.

A plateia volta a aplaudir, após toda a pirâmide saltar ao arco, todos os felinos estão sentados no chão á espera de um naco de carne pelo bom trabalho feito em arena.

Os felinos são retirados e a jaula é levantada, Aioria e Dohko fazem uma vénia em agradecimento ao público e saem da arena a sorrir.

Dono do circo – ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESTE ESPECTÁCULO DESTES MAGNIFICOS FELINOS E SEUS DOMADORES.

AGORA VAMOS ASSISTIR A UM NUMERO DE PESO! UM HOMEM TAO FORTE QUE CONSEGUE AGUENTAR QUASE O DOBRO DO SEU PESO, SENHORAS E SENHORES UM FORTE APLAUSO PARA ALDEBARAN….

Aldebaran entra na arena, acena ao público, enquanto os assistentes trazem os pesos para Aldebran.

Aldebaran – muito bem vamos ver de que valeram os meus treinos de cavaleiro.

Aldebaran pega num peso de 150 Kg, sem muito esforço…

logo larga esse e levanta um de 260 kg.

Voz – ALDEBARAN NESTE MOMENTO PEGA NUM PESO DE 260 KG METADO DO SEU PESO!

QUAL SERÁ O LIMITE MAXIMO DELE?

Aldebaran pega no peso sem muito esforço, e esta alguns segundos com ele.

Após o levantamento de alguns pesos chegou o grande final, um peso de 1 tonelada.

Aldebaran, estala os seus ossos, faz mais um ligeiro aquecimento e tenta com toda a força pegar no peso. Ao inicio tem um pouco de dificuldade de levanta-lo do chão, a sua energia cósmica começava a aumentar, e Aldebaran vai subindo lentamente o peso. Em algumas vezes parece que Aldebaran ia deixar cair o peso e não ia conseguir

O público estava todo em silêncio. E os participantes do circo estavam a trás das cortinas a ver o grande esforço do Aldebaran.

Ana – meu deus como o cosmo dele aumenta.

Saga e Kanon – acredita….

Quando o peso já lhe dá pela medida do pescoço Aldebaran mete o seu cosmo ao máximo e levanta até ao estremo o peso.

O público todo aplaude com força pela determinação de Aldebaran, este larga o peso e agradece ao público.

Saindo da arena satisfeito, braça os seus companheiros que o esperavam ansiosamente.

Dono do circo – UM GRANDE ESPECTACULO… ALGO QUASE NUNCA VISTO.

E PARA FINALIZAR O NOSSO ESPECTACULO

Publico – OOOOOHHHHHHHHH

Dono do circo – POIS É O QUE É BOM ACABA DE PRESSA! BEM VAMOS TER UM ESPECTACULO NAS ALTURAS, COM UM FANTASTICO NUMERO DE TRAPAZISMO.

SENHORAS E SENHORES, UM FORTE APLAUSO PARA SHUUUURRRAAAAA!

Shura entra na arena, o publico aplaudia

Milo, , Hyoga e Shun mal viram o fato de Shura, foi risada total… Shiryu deu uma leve risada mas não conseguiu evitar e acabou por se juntar a risada daqueles 3.

Camus simplesmente sorriu, como Shion e Mu mas Kiki e Sasha, eram quem fazia a maior festa

Kiki - AHAHAAHAHAH O SHURA DE COLLANTS ISTO É LINDO! XD

Sasha – coitado.. mas também não consigo para de rir… hahahahahahahah.

Shura sobe as escadas de um grande poste, ao chegar ao topo onde estava um fio de aço que ligava um posta a outro.

Voz – AGORA SHURA, VAI TER DE ATRAVESSAR A CORDA DE UMA PONTA A OUTRA.

Shura – aii mãe se isto me corre mal, tou feito…. Ufaaaa

Shura respira fundo, e tenta meter o pé no fio, mas recuou logo…

Pega numa vara para se tentar equilibrar no fio porque caso caísse tinha uma rede protecção la em baixo.

Shura respira fundo e determinado, mete o pé no fio e estica o corpo todo para ter equilíbrio.

Ele já estava com os dois pés no fio com o corpo esticado e com a vara para se equilibrar.

O público olhava para cima mas mantinha o silêncio, para não desconcentrar Shura, pois poderia cair.

Tenta dar um passo e começa a andar, passo após passo, shura vai devagar evitando olhar para baixo.

Os Shiryu estava com medo do que poderia acontecer ao seu amigo, apesar de estar protegido, Shura não ia ficar satisfeito se falha-se aquele desafio.

Já ia a meio do fio, passo a passo ele ia concluindo o seu objectivo.

Havia um ambiente pesado no circo, estava tudo em silencio e Shura estava quase a chegar ao fim do fio, ele por um pequeno instante parece perder o e equilíbrio.

Sasha assustou-se pensava que Shura iria cair ali, Kiki ao ver a aflição da Amiga colocou a sua mão na dela

Kiki – ele via safar-se tenho a certeza

Sasha – acena a cabeça positivamente para Kiki, mas na sua cara estava impressa a preocupação por Shura.

Todos pensavam que Shura iria cair mesmo na recta final. A sorte foi ter reflexos rápidos consegui achar um ponto de equilíbrio e graças as isso não caio.

Shura, volta a sua posição normal e finaliza o percurso, quando chega a plataforma, é aplaudido com grande intensidade,

Shura mal chegou ao outro lado do fio, respirou de alívio e agradeceu ao público pelo encorajamento.

Shiryu ficou muito feliz por o seu amigo ter conseguido. Todos os cavaleiros que estavam na plateia aplaudiram com força.

Sasha e Kiki até se levantaram para aplaudir o amigo.

Shura desce as escadas do poste enquanto, o publico ainda aplaudia. Shura ao aterrar na arena todos os participantes saem da tenta e juntam-se Shura que estava super feliz por conseguir o objectivo.

Todos abraçaram Shura, e o apresentador chegou.

Dono do circo – CHEGAMOS AO FIM DO NOSSO ESPECTACULO, QUERO AGRADECER A ESTES MARAVILHOSOS ARTISTAS POR FAZEREM ESTE ESPECTACULO SER POSSIVEL.

E MUITO OBRIGADA PELA VOSSA PARTICIPAÇAO! ATÉ AO PROXIMO ESPECTACULO!

O publico continuava a aplaudir os artistas faziam uma vénia, e acenavam para o publico.

Os artistas retiraram-se para a tenda e o publico começa a sair.

Os cavaleiros que estavam na plateia aguardavam a chagada dos amigos, mal apareceram foram abraçar e felicitar os seus amigos.

Milo para Ana – estives-te espectacular, Ana!

Ana corou e sorriu – obrigada Milo

Shiryu foi ter com Shura que ainda estava nervoso das acrobacias.

Shriryu – Foste fantástico Shura

Shura – ehh obrigada amigo

Aí Kiki aparece com Sasha, e vão ter com Shura.

Kiki – EI SHURA! Estives-te fantástico

Shura – obrigada Kiki eu…..

E é logo interrompido pelo mau comentário de Kiki

Kiki – principalmente aqueles collants que tinhas, ficavam-te mesmo bem

Shura – revira os olhos, mete as mãos na cintura e olha com olhar de morte para o rapaz. Respirou fundo e vai atrás dele pronto para o cortar as postas

Shura – ANDA CÁ MEU PIRRALHO!

Kiki foge e vai-se teleportanto para escapar de Shura.

Aioria , Aioros e Dohko saíram abraçados, e sorridentes.

Shriryu - Mestre Ancião!

Dohko – Shiryu!

Shiryu – mestre você foi mesmo sensacional com os tigres.

Aioria – pois é ainda tens de me dizer qual o segredo…

Dohko – nunca saberás.

Aí Shion abraça o seu amigo.

Shion - Dohko foi lindo! Estives-te no teu melhor como nos velhos tempos héeeeee.

Dohko – Sabes como é…

Mu aparece a beira de Aldebran – eii amigo, isso é que é levantamento de pesos 1 tonelada…. Meu deus não é para qualquer um….

Aldebaran - ^.^ obrigada Mu.

Shun vai ter com Afrodite e MDM

Shun – bem vocês fazem uma dupla espectacular.

Saga e Kanon estavam juntos, e Milo decidiu provoca-los

Milo – então Kanon? Para quem ia ao WC e acaba a entrar como palhaço na arena….

Kanon – CA-LOU!

MIlo não parava de rir – AI AI….ei Saga adorei quando ficas-te com tarte na cara, foi mesmo hilariante Xd

Saga – foi não foi! Tu vais ver….

Milo – ui vais-me mandar com uma tarde a cara é?

Saga – nunca se sabe escorpiaozinho

Milo estou pra ver isso

MDM – sim excepto a parte em que PENSEI QUE IA MORRER!

Afrodite – Não sejas melodramático. Nem um arranhão te fiz…

MDM – E se fizesses não estarias aqui para contar a história….

Afrodite olha para Ana que está abraçada a Milo, enquanto falava com Camus e Hyoga.

Afrodite respira fundo e vai ter com Ana e Milo.

Afrodite – Ana… Milo… eu queria falar com vocês… a sós

Milo olha para Ana com um ar confuso, e Camus pega em Hyoga e retiram-se

Milo – o que se passa?

Afrodite – bem… eu quero vos pedir desculpa… eu quase estraguei a vossa relação… e fiz vocês os dois sofrerem… será que algum dia me iram perdoar?

Milo e Ana tinha um ar serio, e olham um para o outro.

Ana – beeeemmmm…..

Afrodite como uma expressão cada vez mais triste

Ana – Claro que te perdoamos! Por acaso isso ajudou a percebermos o quanto precisamos um do outro.

Afrodite sorri – ahhh… obrigada….

Ana e Milo abraçam Afrodite, com um grande sorriso.

Camus e Hyoga que observam a cena ao longe, sorriem e Hyoga quase se comove, e limpa uma lágrima que lhe cai do olho

Camus – HYOGA! O QUE É QUE EU TE DISSE ACERCA DOS SENTIMENTOS?

Hyoga – para esquece-los… OHH ENTAO! O que é que tem no lugar do coração? Uma pedra!

Camus com um ar de mau… sorri abraça o seu discípulo.

Shion – pessoal vamos indo! Já se faz tarde…

Todo o grupo junta-se e vão para a parte de fora do circo. Mas alguém chama por eles.

? – HEY ESPEREM

Saga olha para trás e vê que o dono do circo corre atrás deles.

Dono do circo – ainda bem que vos apanhei a tempo, tenho uma coisa para vocês.

Saga – O que?

Dono do circo – antes de mais nada quero vos agradecer por salvarem o meu circo, e…. há outra coisa que precisam de saber… ahhh.. .eu menti-vos!

TODOS – O QUE?

Dono do circo – foi a princesa Saori que planeou isto tudo.

Estava tudo boquiaberto e confuso.

Kanon – EU SABIA! AQUELA MULHER NUNCA ME ENGANOU!

Saga – planeou como assim?

Dono do circo – foi a Saori que planeou vocês entrarem no espectáculo, para vos impedir de interromperem uma coisa.

Saga – que coisa?

Dono do circo – não sei ao certo…. Acho que ela falou sobre um encontro ou algo assim

Saga – planear? encontro? Mas com quem é que ela…. ESPERA AÍ!

SHUN, HYOGA, SHIRYU! VENHAM CÁ!

Os três vão meios medrosos, com o que Saga poderia fazer.

Saga – PODEM ME EXPLICAR O QUE SE PASSA AQUI?

Os três mantinham-se em silêncio com cara de arrependidos.

Saga – ESTOU A ESPERA!

Shun não conseguiu aguentar mais aquela pressão e disse.

Shun – nos não sabemos grande coisa… mas pelo que percebemos

Hyoga sussurrava – Shun cala-te por favor

Camus – HYOGA!

Hyoga vira a cabeça lentamente para olhar Camus.

Hyoga – siiimmm, mestre…

Camus – explica –lá o que se passa

Saga – sim começa agora..

Hyoga – isto não é certo mas achamos que o Seiya saiu com a Saori.

Saga – AHHHHH, JÁ ESTAMOS A CHEGAR A ALGUM LADO!

Kanon – Então…. Com é que sabia que nos íamos participar?

Dono do circo – isso… ela disse-me que os cavaleiros estão sempre prontos para ajudar os outros e visto que vocês tinham bilhetes….

Kanon falava entre os dentes – vou matar a Saori…

Todos – queres ajuda?

Kanon sorriu maleficamente….

Shion – como é que ela foi capaz disto!

Dohko – ei calma Shion… somos cavaleiros de Atena, temos de a proteger…

Shion - -.-

Dohko – mas nesta circunstância acho que podemos abrir uma excepção.

Shion olha para Dohko com um ar de que teve um plano fantástico para se vingarem de Saori.

Tatsumi chega no helicoptro e vai buscar os cavaleiros. Chegaram a mansão da Saori, e entram pela porta adentro completamente frustrados. Ao olharem para sala esta Saori sentada no sofá com uma cara furiosa. E Seiya num outro sofá todo magoado, e olhar para Saori com "cara de carneiro mal morto".

Shion – o que se passou princesa? Foram atacados?

Seiya – naaoooo…. Só eu

Saori olha com um olhar de morte para Seiya, fazendo com que este fique intimidado e calado.

Saori levanta-se do sofá completamente fora de si.

Saori – O QUE SE PASSOU? E QUE O MEU FANTASTICO PLANO FALHOU GRAÇAS A ESTE INCOMPETENTE!

Seiya – mas…

Saori – MAS NADA?

Ana para Milo – parece que o favorito meteu água.

Milo tenta ser discreto a rir.

Shion – princesa… só gostava de saber porque é que nos mandou ir ao circo e termos de actuar para centenas de pessoas?

Saori – isso fazia parte do meu plano genial! Que era voces saírem e deixarem-me a sós com o Seiya.

Shion entre os dentes – e foi preciso parassarmos a maior vergonhas das nossas vidas para isso?

Saori como um grande sorriso – sim ^^ - olhar diabólico – MAS O MEU PLANO FRACASSOU POR CAUSA DAQUELE POCOTO! BUUAAAAAAHHHHH

Shion – Stardust….

Dohko – para Shion. Princesa tem a noção do que nos fez passar por causa de um capricho?

Saori – sim … mas para vos compensar vou vos pagar umas ferias a onde quiserem pode ser?

Gri gri gri

Saori furiosa – PODE SER?

Todos – sim….

fim

lamento este final foi escrito a pressa…. Porque estava incompleta e é uma fic antiga ^^´

espero que não esteja muito ma… heheheheh…..

bem obrigada por lerem ate a próxima fic bjinhos


End file.
